Lancia
How Lancia joined the Tourney Lancia is a member of the Kokuyo Junior High Gang while under Mukuro's control and a former member of an unknown Mafia Famiglia. Known as the strongest man in Northern Italy, he is powerful fighter and wields a gigantic spiked iron sphere. Lancia is first seen in a photograph after Ken is defeated that falsely identifies him as Mukuro. He is in the room when Chikusa regains consciousness and is described as one the reinforcements that was called in to help deal with the Vongola. He leaves and confronts Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi, and Reborn. Because of the photo they all believe him to be Mukuro. Yamamoto is the first one that tries to fight him. After attacking Yamamoto with his Steel Serpent Ball Yamamoto finds out the weapon's ability to redirect air currents by throwing dirt into the path of the ball. He defeats Yamamoto and then Gokudera collapses because of the Trident Mosquitoes side effects, and Bianchi prepares to fight him. But before he can Tsuna arrives asking what's happening and blocks his attack on Bianchi. Tsuna evades his first attack and punches him in the jaw. He then blocks and throws his next attack back at him. But that is still not enough to beat Lancia. He tosses his Steel Serpent Ball into the air and engages Tsuna in hand-to-hand fighting to put him into position so the ball in the air would land on him. This doesn't defeat Tsuna because he declares that Lancia isn't an evil person and because of that his weak will won't beat his dying will. In the final attack he defeats Lancia because the guilt in his heart prevented him from giving the finishing blow. He then admits that he isn't the real Mukuro, and that Mukuro took everything from him. He tells Tsuna about his Famiglia and how they were all killed by his own hands because he was being controlled by Mukuro. He then tries to tell Tsuna about Mukuro's true objective, but he was attacked and poisoned by Chikusa to keep him quiet. Before he passes out Tsuna asks for his real name and when Tsuna repeats his name it brings him peace as he becomes unconscious. While Tsuna is fighting Mukuro and is hit by rebuke bullet he hears Lancia telling him not to make the same mistake he did by protecting his friends and family with his own hands. At the end of the arc, he was treated for the poison and then taken away by the Vindice. On-Screen Appearance When highlighted Spins his Steel Serpent Ball like a flail. After the announcer calls his name Lashes the Steel Serpent Ball forward as the camera zooms saying "You can't defeat me with some half-assed power." Special Moves Thousand Snake Fierce Domination (Neutral) Centers the ball in front of him facing his enemy and hits it with one palm towards enemy. Hundred Snake Fierce Domination (Side) Lashes the chained ball in front of him five times. Flying Snake Fierce Domination (Up) Lancia throws the weapon while in the air, giving it extra spin as he strikes it with both palms, adding to the destructive power of the attack. And appears to have a shadow snake in front of the steel ball. Venom Snake Fierce Domination (Down) Lancia vaults forward and lashes the chained ball down forward. Violent Snake Fierce Domination (Hyper Smash) Lancia throws the Steel Serpent Ball into the air to give it extra spin and hits the ball with both of his palms to add more power. Lancia is able to bring his opponents closer to him by using his ball to manipulate the air flow and giving rapid damage. Murderous Snake Fierce Domination (Final Smash) Lancia winds up his chained ball and dances while lashing the ball 11 times. Victory Animations #Lancia spins his Steel Serpent Ball and says "Playing with the ball is just entertainment." #Lancia raises the Steel Serpent Ball and hammers it saying "Your hope is extinguished. Who's next?" #Lancia swings his chained ball left and right, then jumps and swings it down saying "i'm surprised you lasted longer." On-Screen Appearance Lancia swings using his Steel Serpent Ball to his point and says "I think I can use my full force against you!" Trivia *Lancia's rival is the rodent Hammond mech pilot, Wrecking Ball. *Lancia shares his English voice actor with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, the pink Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Snapper, Ayato Amagiri, Alibaba, Toyohiro Kanedaichi and Gowther. *Lancia shares his French voice actor with Yu Narukami, Wailord, Ridley, Ryusei "Kenryu" Kenzaki, Mecha Ridley and Colonel Redips. *Lancia shares his German voice actor with Tusk and Qwenthur Barbotage. *Lancia shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Shuten Doji, Gustav of the Bari and Gustav pair, Kiyomori Taira, Hanataro Yamada, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Pantherlily, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il, Krook, Owain, Hein, Doc, Hideo Shimazu, Balrog, Birdie, Sakon Shima, Android 14, Tambourine and General Blue. *Lancia shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Casshern, Kageyama, Soldier: 76, Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin, Tahno, Masaru Aoki, Hanzo Hattori, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Code:01 Rei Ogami, Burn Griffiths, Moroha Haimura, Silver Fullbuster, Hajime Arima, Yajirobe, Zancrow and Sunny. Category:Reborn! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters